Olympian Killjoys! :
by Arizona Phoenix
Summary: Six Olympian girls joined the Fabulous Killjoys, leaving their regal parents behind and taking on new identities as Gasoline, Crystal, Vampire, Sunshine, Rose and Dynamite, living in a lil' diner in a desert with Frank, Mikey, Gerard, and Ray.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS VERY BRIEF SO DON'T COMPLAIN. IT'S TAKEN ME LIKE THREE MONTHS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I WAS WRITING. BUT MISGUIDED VAMPIRE, I FINALLY PUBLISHED AS A LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT.**

"Are we there yet?" I asked my uncle. I looked over at Frank, sitting in the driver's seat. I had no clue where he was taking me. He was just driving me through the desert in this dumb old "muscle car" as he called it. I was bored as hell, my feet were dangling out my window, my head resting in my uncle's lap. He said it was a "birthday surprise" for me. What kind of fifteen-year-old wants to drive through the desert for her birthday?

"Jemma, we're like two seconds away—you see the house right there? Sit up," he said. I looked over my feet and he was right. There was a house. But it looked more like the kind of house a person would get raped in than a house you'd be safe in. A rape house, more than a safe house. Well it's better than being with my parents. My dad always takes me to the sun, like oh my gods, it's not that amazing. You're god of the sun, big shit, like get over it. And then my mom doesn't even know how old I am! The goddess of wisdom doesn't know the age of her own daughter! She was planning a birthday party for a FIVE year old! And then Uncle Frank comes in.

"Hey, Athena, Apollo, would you mind if Jemma came to live with me for a while?" he asks them. Then my dad does a double take and my mom breathes a sigh of relief. My dad falls to Frankie's feet and hugs him. Ha, my parents wanted to get rid of me, wow.

"Frankie, is this the right place?" I asked nervously.

"Jem, I live here. I think I'd know," he laughed, getting out the car. I hung back a bit, sort of taking it in. I saw y uncle hug a man with blonde hair. I think it was Gerard. He did recently dye his hair blonde. And Mikey's hair wasn't all blonde. And Ray… You'd know Ray when you saw him. Gerard stuck his head out the doorway and the both looked out to the car. My uncle waved his arm, a signal for me to hurry the hell up. I finally decided to trudge to the house and accept my hug and forehead kiss from Gerard Way. I hadn't seen him in a long time and that was always my favorite part of visiting my uncle. Since I couldn't crush on Frank, I could crush on Gerard. The house was news to me, but my birthday surprise was even bigger news. The people I last expected to be there sat around a cake, a Black Parade cake, grinning from ear to ear. My cousins (the Olympian ones) and my sister Courtney, all of 'em sitting there for my birthday. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

So we were sitting, waiting for Jemma to come in. The cake was ready, we were ready, all we need now was Frank and my amazing sister. The doorbell rang and Gerard sprang up to answer it.

"Hey, you're finally here!" I heard him say. I craned my neck to see the visitor, thinking it was Jem.

"Yep, but the birthday girl still won't get out of the car," muttered Frank. He and Gerard looked toward what I assumed to be the car.

"Get your ass out!" Gerard laughed. I heard the door open and slam, then the crunch of sand and pebbles under my sister's feet. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Thanks, Gee," Jemma said as he gave her a huge hug and kissed her forehead. They finally walked toward the back, where we were all gathered around Jemma's birthday cake. Of course, I sat as far away from Ray as possible. He was so unsexy. So I was practically on top of our cousins, Yani and Ashley, when Jemma walked in.

"Happy birthday!" I cried. Jemma stood there just looking at all of us. Nobody spoke for about a minute or two.

"So, wait, you've all lived here, right? So, why am I just now finding out?" Jemma asked. She plopped onto the ground and began ogling the cake.

"Well, Courtney suggested that you become a Killjoy so you could finally live a little. In those exact words," Gerard said. Jemma was longing for a piece of her birthday cake. Then as if reading her mind, Maia and Yani finally yelled: "GUYS WE WANT A PIECE OF THE FUCKING CAKE NOW."

We all laughed and Frank began to cut the cake. Jemma got the first piece, of course. The topic of her new home was utterly avoided for the rest of the day. Until we were all finally in bed, resting up for Jemma's practice tomorrow. Well, technically it wasn't practice since we were going to Better Living. But according to Ray, it would be emptier than the desert we live in.


End file.
